disneyfairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Periwinkle
Periwinkle 'a.k.a."'Peri" (for friends) is a Frost-talent fairy who lives in the Winter Woods. She makes her first appearance in Secret of the Wings (2012). She is Tinker Bell's sister, as their wing patterns are exactly the same. Disney Fairies's Franchise ''Secret of the Wings (2012) Periwinkle ventures out to the border between Autumn and Winter to watch the animals crossing, where her wings start to sparkle. Not knowing what could be causing the shimmer, she goes to ask Dewey, the keeper of fairy knowledge, about it at the Winter Woods library. At this time Tinker Bell, looking for answers to the same question, comes into the library. There, they learn that the sparkle is a phenomenon that occurs when two fairies born of the same laugh draw close to each other. Shortly thereafter, Lord Milori arrived to speak to Dewey about his suspicions that a warm fairy had crossed into the Winter Woods and commanded Dewey to send any warm fairy who had crossed home. Dewey, unwilling to split up the sisters so soon, tells Periwinkle that although he was ordered to take Tink home, Lord Milori didn't say ''when. Periwinkle takes Tinker Bell on a tour of the woods and then to her home, where they discover that their tastes are virtually identical. However, the campfire Tinker Bell made to keep herself warm damages the ice that Periwinkle's house is on, and the whole thing collapses. They are rescued by Dewey riding his lynx Fiona, and Dewey decides that it really is too dangerous for Tinker Bell to remain. Dewey takes Tinker Bell back to the border. Periwinkle thinks that this will be goodbye, but Tinker Bell privately lets her know that she has a plan, and tells her what she needs to do to make her plan work. Tinker Bell later returns with a machine designed to make "snow" by grating a block of ice. This machine creates a small cold zone that Periwinkle can stay in and keep cool while touring the warm parts of Pixie Hollow. Periwinkle meets Tinker Bell's friends, and Rosetta gifts her with a periwinkle flower, which she wraps in a sphere of frost to keep it from wilting. They decide that if they bring Periwinkle to Queen Clarion, the queen will change the ruling and allow them to be together. At first the tour goes well, but when the ice runs out and Periwinkle is exposed to warm temperatures, her wings begin to wrinkle and wilt. Periwinkle is rushed back to the border, where they are met by Lord Milori. Peri's wings recover, and Milori announces that Tinker Bell and Periwinkle are forbidden from seeing each other again. Queen Clarion, having heard that a cool fairy had crossed over, arrives and agrees with Lord Milori's declaration - and states that the rule against crossing the border was in fact her own: after a fairy had crossed the border to be with a lover, the temperature change had broken that fairy's wing. Because broken wings cannot be fixed, Queen Clarion created the rule to keep other fairies from suffering the same fate. The next day, the warm regions of Pixie Hollow begin to freeze over when the abandoned snow maker grates ice from the Winter Woods that fell into it. Tink and her friends destroy the snow maker, but the damage is already done: Pixie Hollow, knocked off its natural balance, begins to freeze over. When Tinker Bell realizes that the flower that Periwinkle wrapped in frost is still alive, she knew that if Periwinkle and other frost fairies could cover the tree the Pixie Dust Tree could be saved. She goes to her to see if she can help save the Pixie Dust Tree from the freeze by covering it with frost. Perwinkle and her friends agree to do so, and offer their assistance. With the help of Perwinkle, her friends, and the timely arrival of Lord Milori, the Pixie Dust Tree is saved. After the tree is saved, Tinker Bell reveals that one of her wings cracked when she crossed into the Winter Woods earlier. Fortunately, when Tinker Bell and Periwinkle place their wings against each other, the damage on Tink's wing mends itself, because of the familiar pattern. Lord Milori and Queen Clarion apologize for keeping Tinker Bell and Periwinkle apart, and allow them to see each other again. Soon after, warm fairies are all allowed to cross into the Winter Woods, with frost fairies covering their wings in a coat of frost to keep them safe. Peri, Tink, and their friends celebrate as the Winter Woods and the rest of Pixie Hollow are no longer separated. The Pirate Fairy Periwinkle has a brief appearance in The Pirate Fairy. She is seen during The Four Seasons Festival performing in the winter part of the festival. Trivia *Periwinkle likes to make frost swirls and ice sliding on frozen waterfalls. *Periwinkle's hairstyle was designed by hairstylist Ken Paves and was inspired by the icicle known as a "frost flower". *It is shown that Periwinkle is born a few seconds after Tinker Bell, making her the younger of the two. *Periwinkle has some similarities with Tinkerbell: **They both collect Lost Things, but Periwinkle prefers to call them "Found Things". **They both love chamomile tea though Tinkerbell prefers hers heated and Periwinkle prefers hers iced. **They resemble each other by their noses, and their wing patterns are identical. However, Periwinkle's hair, skin and eyes are all much lighter than Tinkerbell's. **They both use pom poms on their shoes, but Peri only wears them at home. **They both use the same catchphrase which is the word "Jingles". **They both have the same whistle. *Before the movie was released, there was an issue that Periwinkle will be voiced by AnnaSophia Robb, but later was changed with Lucy Hale. *Periwinkle has a great interest in butterflies. Gallery Peri.png Periwinkle.png Periwinkle glitzer.png Periwinkle Schneeflocke.png Periwinkle leuchtendefluegel.jpg Peri winkt.jpg|Peri in The Pirate Fairy Trilli-Poster19.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Main,dfairies.png Disney Fairies Periwinkle Frost Fairy..jpg|Periwinkle: Curious, Bubbly and Fun.|link=Periwinkle DSCN1906.JPG Periwinkle-Pirate Fairy.jpg Disney Fairies Periwinkle Fabulous in Frost.jpg|Periwinkle: Fabulous in frost|link=Periwinkle: (Fabulous in frost) Disney Secret of the Wings Periwinkle.jpg Category:Never Fairies Category:Ice-talent fairies Category:Fairies of Winter Woods Category:Film Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Frost-talent fairies